


Something for the Tabloids

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs, Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, One Sided Rivalry, Rivalry, Yakko is honestly a sweetheart, max is a drama king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Disney studios and Warner Bro's have had a long standing rivalry for years, but nothing can beat the rivalry two of their finest toons have.Max Goof was born to succeed, Born to the award winning actor and comedian Goofy Goof, Max was never challenged in his life, never felt threatend by another actor, he had the fans and the fame, the spot light was souly for him, At least. That was until he turned 14, and a Yakko Warner made his way to the stage. accidentally swiping the spotlight from under the stars nose.Yakko Warner never had the easiest life, growing up as a orphaned toon, he never felt like he had a place, Yakko struggled to find a way to support him and his siblings in the dark part of toon town, before he was lucky enough to land a job in acting with his sibs, thanks to Bug's Bunny, they debut in 'Animaniacs' a show that quickly became a hit, and thus the fame followed.Accidentally stealing Max's  role for a big movie certainly did not help him know his idol.Now forced to be co-star years later for PR .Max and Yakko must get over this rivalry, serious for one but playful for the other, what secrets will be revealed during this scripted act of romance?
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 33
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry chapter 1 is short! its basically a prolouge so i get all the boring stuff out without giving away to much to soon, at least this way we can jump right into the plot and drama! and have some fun! enjoy!~
> 
> Max is a lil ooc in this chapter because I just wanted to set up the rovalry. But he will be back to good old max soon

Chapter 1: Your nightmare is someone else's dream. 

They say that in this world anything is possible, that no matter where you come from, or who you are, that if you work hard enough you could go anywhere and be anything, that the cards you were dealt meant nothing when it came to hard work. 

That was bullshit. It was all down to luck. 

At least in Yakko Warners opinion, sure he gave a pretty smile to cameras, and in interviews ranted about the importance of hard work, because in all honesty, hard work was important, but it was not just hard work that got you places, it was about being in the right place at the right time. The toon in his years of experience, meet so many talented toons, much more talented than him, much more modest too, but they sadly never seemed to go anywhere, it always filled Yakko with a sense of imposter-syndrome, made him feel momentarily guilty that he was in the spot that so many others deserved more than he did, but just as the feelings of guilt came, it would melt away the moment his eyes met his smiling siblings, his cute little sister Dot, His adorable little brother Wakko. They were the reason he did this, why he became an actor, because now he could see them smile every day, he never had to worry about food or a room over their heads, or about the dangers that lay in the shadows of toontown, it made it all worth it, and made the guilt wash away like the tide. 

The same could be said for Max Goof, the toon believed in luck being the key to your status in life, He was aware that he did not choose his parents, because surely it would have been a long waiting list to be the son of Goofy Goof, an award-winning actor and comedian, best friend to the one and only Mickey Mouse, Max knew that he was simply handed the royal flush when it came to comfort and privilege, But because of this the toon was never used to feeling what it was like to lose, mostly due to life he was so graciously handed, but also from the moment he was born, there was great pressure put on him to live up to his father, not by his father of course, his Dad was actually quite happy as long as Max did not turn to anything illegal, but the constant swarm of paparazzi and journalists from the first time Max was seen on camera, definitely did not help his growing anxiety's in disappointing others, Max had been put in films from the moment he could walk, winning the hearts of many with his big goofy smile as a child, and then with his shy and modest demeanor once he reached teenage-hood. Max never had to work for anything, what he wanted he got, But the one thing he did work at was acting, he decided that if he was to be Goofys son, then this could not be a game anymore, he had to take it seriously, from Acting lessons, to singing lessons and even stunt man lessons, Max slowly built up his name, A name that would not constantly be linked to his fathers, he built his own fanbase, and eventually he even became best known for performing his own extreme stunts. He never lost before but he knew from hearing others talk that it did not feel good, so he decided to never lose at anything he did. He was content with this, A workaholic to his own art. 

That was of course till he reached 14, and suddenly a new Actor stepped onto the scene, Siblings in toe, A 14-year-old Yakko Warner, A toon from Toontown, from what Max knew of, though he heard whispers of the toon originally being from Burbank, Not that it mattered, because honestly Max wanted to know very little about the guy, the less he knew the better as far as he was now concerned, With the theeros first debut on the ‘Animaniacs’ being a complete hit, knocking all children programming out of first place for 2 years running, and even making its way onto the adult ratings, Max could not help but be a little curious and thus watched a few episodes of the show, The writing was great Max would admit and the actors definitely were talented for first time actors he supposed... But he decided they would not be much of a threat far too soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As though he jinxed himself, only 6 months later did Max Goof find himself in the same call back room as Yakko Warner, a toon that was annoyingly so, taller than him at the time, despite them both being 14. It was a callback for a part in a movie, the movie was not by Disney nor Warner brothers, but instead by DreamWorks, so there would be no favoritism over casting, the Disney and Warners acting agency known to be sworn enemies, very rarely would hire outside their own network, To say that Max was bothered by Yakko sharing this call back with him would be the understatement of the century, seeing as they were the only two called back and Yakko at stared at him the whole time they were sitting opposite each other, it threw Max off but he was never one to be friendly with the competion, so avoided the eye contact as much as he could. 

However for Yakko it was a whole other story, because not only did he get his first ever call back for a major film, but his idol Max Goof was sitting directly in front of him! Just across the hall! Internally the young toon was freaking out wondering if he should say anything, wondering if it was right to ask another actor for an autograph especially since he now was also an actor he supposed. Dr.Scratcensniff had often told Yakko it was rude to stare and oggle at actors that he met, but Yakko could not help it! He practically grew up watching Max Goof! In movies and shows! He even had a few posters in his room as embarrassing as it was to admit, simply put the toon was his first male crush. He never thought he would see the day that he and Max Goof were both auditioning for the same movie! It filled him with a sense of giddiness, to the point he had to hide behind his script to hide his smile, but- Yakko was also confused... the role he had auditioned for was only a small side character, and from what he knew Max only played the larger roles.... were call backs for different parts on the same day? Yakko did not know, but what he did know is that before he could open his mouth, finally having the courage to speak, a lady made her way out from the door on his left and looked directly too Yakko. 

“Yakko Warner? The producers are ready for you now.” 

It was a whole day later before either of the toons got a call from the studio, Much to Yakko’s delight he managed to land the part! Though it was not the part he had auditioned for, it was a bigger part which meant more money, so he could not complain, even though Yakko was happy about landing this part, there was another toon across town who was feeling quite the opposite. Fuming Max sat at the kitchen table, arms folded and scowling, having never lost to anyone for a part in his life, it was quite a shock for the toon to be told by his Dad, that the agency called, and that not only did Max not get the part he wanted, but he would not be in the movie at all!! And all because of the blasted Yakko Warner, It was from that moment on, that Max decided he did not like Yakko, and his hatred and bitterness only grew when Yakko won an award for his performance in the movie. 

For the next few years, this one-sided rivalry would become more prominent, eventually turning into a shared rivalry between two toons, who were constantly trying to one up each other, somehow always ending up at the same auditions or the same parties, the media quickly caught onto the growing hostility between the two, It certainly did not help that their respected fanbases were constantly causing a scene on the internet. 

For Max this Rivalry was serious, and his hatred for the toon only grew with age, the more they met, the more they talked, and the more things Max found to hate about the other, from his chattyness, to his cockyness, to how he seemed to act like he was better than everyone in the room, Max hated it, Hated all of it, the only thing he would wipe off the list was the fact that in the past 8 years, Yakko seemed to stop growing at 18 while Max kept growing, so he was now taller than the chatterbox. 

While for Yakko, this rivalry seemed more like a fun pastime, he never took it seriously, not thinking that Max actually hated him, if anything Yakko was flattered by the fact that Max seemed to see him as a rival, as yakko honestly believed that his acting was only mediocre, but if Max Good thought that they were equals in talent, then surely that meant something right? Maybe Yakko would eventually get that autograph after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This all brings up finally up to the present, where these two toons, now older and wiser at the age of 22, sat in identical chairs, in identical offices, though each office was a whole city away, Yakko sitting in his agent's office in Burbank, and Max sitting in his agent's office in New York, seeing as he was in the middle of filming a stunt film earlier that day. 

Two toons, so different, and yet so similar. About to receive life changing news, weather they realized it or not, this news would change everything. Fingers drummed against desks, and pencils were sharpened, nothing but the tick of a clock or the exhale of breath could be heard in either room. 

One agent was smiling, hands folded on her desk, seeming pleased which what she was about to say, the other agent seeming hesitant and almost nervous, hand running through his hair as he thought of the best way to say this. 

And yet. The same thing was said. 

“ You have been cast to be in a Tv-Show! It will completely career changing, a dective style show with some romance and drama sprinkled in, I know it's not your usual stuff but are you up for it?” 

On Max’s end the toon nodded, confused why his agent seemed so anxious about this one, perhaps because it was something Max had not tried yet? But it would be a good change to step away from all the sit-com work he had been doing recently, and give himself the chance to play more serious rolls, so even if his agent seemed hesitant Max gave a nod, a smile in place. 

“of course, I’ll give it a go! A chance to expand my horizons, right? Have the scripts been sent out already?” he asked, noting how his agent scratched the table with his nails nervously, picking at the dirt. 

“yes the scripts have been sent out. I sent it to your email only an hour ago but- ..there is something else, you should know...about the cast” 

Max’s brows furrowed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile back in Burbank Yakko was questioning if this role was really for him, He had been an all around multi-purpose actor till this point, there was not a role he could not nail, but a detective show?...hit a bit to close to a sore spot for him, his agent knew this so why was she smiling. 

With a wince, Yakko scratched the back of his head, glancing to the side, 

“uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I- don’t know about this one Angie...sure it would look great on the resume but- ya know I'm not a fan of acting in crimes or thrillers?” he admitted, Horror he could handle, but just not this sort of thing, He got a look of understanding from his agent, who gave a small nod of acknowledgment, before he suddenly leaned forward. 

“I know this isn't usually your thing Yakko, but. Max Goof is co-staring. The executives wanted this is to a Disney and warner crossover. A PR stunt to make your fans stop trying to rip Max’s fans a new one, and his to yours, we can discuss the details of the script at a later time, but -” Angie was swiftly cut off by a starry eyed Yakko standing suddenly, knocking his chair down in the process. 

“Max Goof agreed to this!?” he asked, trying hard to hide his excitement but failing miserably. This might be his only time to co-star with the toon, especially with Disney and Warner Bros rarely offering the chance for studio crossovers, and though he was hesitant about doing it at first, he was more than happy to exclaim “I’LL DO IT!” hoping over the desk and straight into a stunned Angies lap, who quickly followed Yakkos excitement with laughter, swatting the playful toon as he kissed her face in good old cartoony fashion. 

“Yes! Yes! That is wonderful! Now get out of my office you Romeo! You have a script to print!” 

This truly was a dream come true for Yakko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

“I HAVE TO WHAT!!?!?!?” Max was standing, hands on the desk, and a furious expression painting his face, before he pushed off and suddenly started pacing around the room, hand running though his hair. 

“NO! I cant work with him! I wont! Who even agreed to this!?” He asked practically “Cancel my involvement!” Max demanded before collapsing back into his chair, “Please Dale! They can find someone else right!? There will be more crime shows to audition for!” he begged and pleaded. 

But Dale did not seem phased, instead he shook his head, “I'm sorry Kiddo, but it was the studios orders. It’s a publicity stunt they are trying to pull, after the last fight between yours and Yakkos fans, sent a girl to the hospital, they are desperately doing anything they can, that does not involve benching either of you for the next year” he explained, hoping that this would clam Max somehow, But if the bouncy knee was anything to go by, this certainty was not the answer he was looking for, now biting the nail of his thumb, Max glared down at the carpet, so it was either this or to be jobless for the rest of the year? And to be absent from any public appearances? God this sucked. 

“Think of it this way kid, the only time you have to see him in on set, you can lock yourself in your trailer then rest of the time, and not like you two will see each other outside the set anyway right? So. Just give it a chance, filming for the first season wont be long” he promised, watching as the idea slowly sank into the 22 year old before him. 

Max slouching down in his chair with a sigh, “...how long will filming be? How many episodes in season 1?” He asked. 

“9 months tops. 8 episodes for season 1. an hour each episode.” 

“the pay any good?” 

“only the best. “ 

“...fine. I’ll do it. “ 

Shit. This was an absolute nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2: Spilled coffee is not how you become friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting to sign the contracts are in session, but of course nothing can go smoothly  
> Word count: 5,047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absolute chaos. thats all i have to say.

Chapter 2 

Yakko felt his chest race, hands fidgeting with the seam of his pants, as he tried to find something to focus on, something other than the thought of co-staring with Max Goof, A long awaited dream of his, before Yakko became an actor, he had practically grown up watching Max in shows, even religiously watching the god awful good troop, that Dot loved to poke fun at. 

This was a big deal to Yakko, an even bigger deal then the time he worked with Bugs Bunny, and that was a huge deal at the time, before of course Yakko learned that Bugs was honestly the biggest mess going and two gained a mentor and Mentore sort of relationship. The memory of first working with Bug’s still made him smile though, He was also a great sorce of information about one of Yakko’s favorite actors, Oswald Rabbit, a toon popular back in the silent toon era, that seemed to completely disappear from the public eye once his brother Mickey Mouse came to the scene, Yakko had always been curious about the toon, To suddenly disapear like that the oldest Warner had to wonder how, and their Dad used to be the biggest fan of him, so it was only natural that it rubbed off on Yakko. 

Smiling to himself Yakko glanced out the window of the car, chin resting on his had, deciding to focus on the buildings passing by and the blurry faces of people and toons that they past, however a small bing from his lap distracted him momentarily, and glancing down to the phone in his lap he noticed a message from the sibling group chat, Without much thought he slide his finger against the screen and unlocked the device, glancing over the message from the one and only Dot Warner. 

Dot🥰🌼: My meeting finishes at 5pm today, are we still up for Dinner in Speedys? 

Shit, Yakko had completely forgot about that, He was suppose to meet with Dot and Wakko today for their weekly group dinner, having different schedules often made spending time together difficult, even if they all lived in the same condo, more often then not at least one of the siblings was away for the night, or asleep by the time Yakko got home. Quickly he flicked to his schedule sighing in relief, when he realized he would be free after 7pm. 

Yakko🤓🗣: Sure thing sister sib! 7:30 alright? What about you Wak? Have anytime to spare for your adorable baby sister and charming older brother? 

It took a few moments, but quickly two reply's came at once. 

Dot🥰🌼: 7:30 is perfect! Gives me enough time to freshen up! 

Wakko🥳🍩: 👍 

A sigh slipped from Yakkos lips at Wakkos reply, Ah yes. A toon of few words, But it said enough, and let Yakko know his brother was alive so he couldn’t complain, at least Wakko actually responded this time, usually he would just assume that the fact he had seen the message was enough of an answer. Content, Yakko contemplated on sending his sibs some random cat video, a habit he had gotten into ever since they got smart phones, sending a random video that he found entertaining to bug them with, but before he could, The car came to a stop, and the drivers shield rolled down to show Janis, Yakkos driver, who seemed to rummage for something, before handing back a pile of papers tucked neatly into an envelope. 

“Here, Angie says this is a copy of the script to leave on set, she thinks, ya will lose the first” He admitted with a teasing edge to his voice, it may seem unprofessional, but Janis had been Yakkos driver from the first moment he worked on the Warner Brothers movie set, so honestly, they were more like friends at this point. 

Reaching for the script Yakko made a strangled sound of offense, “hey! I do not lose my scripts, they are like my children~” and to emphasis his point Yakko rubbed his cheek against the envelope and gave it a kiss, noticing how Janis stared unamused and raised a brow. 

“Oh ya? Then where's your first script?” He asked, arms folding in a fashion that told Yakko that the driver thought he had won this round, But the shorter toon simply grinned, feeling proud he reached behind him towards his seat and tried to feel for it. 

“Silly silly Janis~ you think I am but an amateur! But you see my script it right~” he felt around more, and then felt around again, before snapping his head to the backseat, and not seeing anything his brows furrowed, so he dived back and looked on the ground, under seats and in the lil chair pockets and not seeing it anywhere, he pursed his lips for a moment, before admitting, “...i forgot it.” 

Causing a roar of laughter to escape his companion, feeling emmbarest, the actor grumbled, grabbing the backpack he brought with him, and went to open the door. “I forgot it! Not lost it! Two completely different things!” he waved his arm back, but quickly slipped the closed envelope into his backpack, suddenly feeling cautious about the scripts. 

Janis was still clutching his stomach as he waved the wrong toon off, mustache wiggling with his jolly laughter, oh these Warners certainty were his favorites when it came to stars to drive around, famous so young and still they were polite and casual with near to anyone they met, you would not think they were famous at all from how they acted. It was refreshing to work for such friendly toons, and to see them grow from the shy and starry-eyed kids they once were to the adults they had become was only a plus. 

Having kid’s of his own Janis was often reminded of them whenever he worked with the Warners, It gave him a little boost having these talks with them, shaking his head Janis made sure to add, “whatever you say kid! But I would suggest printing a third just in case” he hummed, looking in the mirror now as Yakko grumbled to himself but seemed to think on the advice, stepping out fully now, the toon slung the bag over his shoulder and gave a playful salute. “I’ll think about it! Maybe should get a digital copy to, anyway see ya around Janis! Make sure to remind Wakko about not filling up to much before dinner tonight!” to which Janis gave a nod just as the door closed, with a final wave, Yakko turned on his heels and then paused, Looking up at the ominous building before him, that towered 198 floors into the sky. 

Taking a deep breath, he gripped the strap of his bag and took a step forward, tugging down his baseball cap enough to hide his face from passer Byers, for now the meeting was suppose to be a secret till they were actually filming, and seeing Yakko Warner at a Disney building would certainty spread rumors like wildfire, so he had to be careful. 

“You got this” He mumbled under his breath, catching his reflection in the shiny glass of the tower, taking a step towards the spinny doors, that suddenly seemed so terrifying to him. 

Starting today he would be working with his rival, at least that is what the media liked to call max, his rival. Personally, Yakko preferred the term, friendly acquaintances who occasionally insulted each other, it was just the thing they had going on, but starting today he actually wanted to get to know Max, maybe find out why the actor did not like him, perhaps they could even become friends? Who knows? 

With positive thoughts Yakko Warner took the first step towards his future, the first step on the terrifying trail that was the politics of showbiz. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

126 storys above ground, Max Goof sat in a plush office chair, Seated at a long conference table with around 56 seats. Only 12 of those seats were currently occupied, mostly by Acting agents, the executives, producers and the director of the upcoming show. 3 seats were taken by 3 other actors the young toon reconcised, By the looks of it this meeting would be to give a run down the scheduling and plan, and probably some contract signing, Counting the little table name tents, that’s stood proudly on the tabletops, Max guessed they were waiting for 26 others to join them before the meeting started. 

Usually, Max would be in a better mood during these meetings, chat with the producers, get to know the other actors, but he was too much in his own head to do any of that yet, chewing on the nail of his thumb, his eyes glanced to the name tag only two seats away from him. Yakko Warner. 

With the toon not yet here, Max began to hope that perhaps Yakko pulled out of the deal, or didn’t agree to it, that way not only would Max not have to work with Yakko, but he wouldn’t have to see him for a whole year! It seemed almost too good to be true, but as time ticked by and more people flooded into the room, Max was starting to feel content with this, getting comfortable in his chair, and even decided to go out for a coffee while they were waiting to start, The coffee machine being in the hallway, Max grabbed his empty cup and made his way out. 

Taking a deep breath he came to terms with the fact that Yakko Warner most likely would not be coming, and that gave him great satisfaction, smiling to himself, Max even began to hum a small tune, placing his cup under the machine and hitting the start button, watching as steam rose from the cup and inter the air, he truly did feel content in this moment, all tention form earlier washing away, as he poured milk in, and then a sugar cube, wrapping his hands around the warm paper cup he sighed, turning on his heels to make his way back to the conference room. 

But as always. Nothing could go perfectly for the Goof, He only managed to take 2 steps forward before a body suddenly collided with his, hard enough that he stumbled, spilling the coffee down the front of his hoodie, Shit. He really liked this hoodie too. 

“AH! Man!- I'm so sorry- I was rushing- and I didn’t see you step back! Shit totally a bad impression to make on your co-star right?” 

Max completely froze, the tention from earlier suddenly coming back tenfold, the slight agitation from the coffee spill, now burning into pure rage, Yakko Warner, had bumped into him, Max dragged his gaze to his sworn rival, and wanted to scoff, there Yakko stood, not even so much as a small stain on him, a baseball cap in hand, his weird high waited pants, and a band t-shirt tucked into them, He look insufferably perfect, for someone who was just speeding down a hall and colided with someone at least. Huffing Max snapped his gaze away and began to scrub at his sweater, believing that this was done on purpose. 

When in actuality, it was indeed an accident, Yakko had been running in fear of being late, and Max was directly around the corner, and by the time Yakko had spotted Max it was too late, the shorter of the two was internally screaming and yelling at himself, so much for trying to be friends or making a good impression, Max looked beyond pissed! And his hoodie was ruined, stumbling over his words Yakko quickly swung his bag over “H-here! I have an extra sweater if yo-” “no thanks.” he was cut off coldly and mercilessly. 

“I would rather not. Besides.” he gave Yakko a brief glance “it wouldn’t fit me.” He pointed out, If Yakkos stature was anything to go by, the sweater would be too tight on the shoulders. 

Blinking in surprise Yakko looked down to the sweater in his hands and then back to Max, “oh- right-..” he felt emmbarest now and went to stuff the sweater back into his backpack, As Max unzipped the hoodie and pulled it off, wearing a black shirt underneath that lucky had not been stained, flipping the hoodie over his head the toon tied it around his waist, Tense silence filling the air, the both toons did their respected action, Yakko chewing on his bottom lip nervously, A habit Max noticed a few years back, when watching a Yakko interview, He hated that habit of the other. It was... To distracting. Glaring Max prepared to leave, only to be stopped by that infuriating naisly voice speaking up. 

“I'm really sorry dude! I really didn’t see you! I swear” Yakko was doing his best to get off on the right foot with Max, if not for himself, then at least for the sake of the show the pr stunt they were trying to pull, tention on set was never good, and often led to at least one actor being fired. 

The Taller of the two, paused, and sucked in a deep breath, he could tell there was sincerity in Yakkos voice, and perhaps he felt a little guilty for being so snappy with the frazzled toon earlier, even if he disliked the Warner for various reasons, Max was not heartless.. And his own guilt often outweighed the negatives of a situation, so with a brief look back he stared, glancing away and uttering a small, 

“It's fine... just don’t run down the hallways next time.” and with that, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked back to the room, Leaving Yakko standing in a hallway alone, a coffee stain on the carpet next to him, but with a wide and goofy grin, smiling so wide that his cheeks almost hurt, but that did not register with the happy toon, Max had not yelled at him, or tried to pick a fight, even after the spilled coffee, it was- progress. At least that is what Yakko thought it was, he would take anything he could get, no matter how small, tail wagging behind him, the eldest Warner pushed himself forward after a small jump of relief, making his way to the conference room, entering only seconds after Max, a smile on his lips, Yakko gave a big wave as he entered. 

“HelloOOO conference room!” 

It was enough to get a few chuckles from the occupants of the room and catch the eyes of some pretty looking honeys to his left, but an eyeroll from a Max who still looked grumpy, but not as grumpy as before. 

A catch phrase that seemed to follow him everywhere ever since it was first used in animaniacs, a long dragged-out hello followed by whatever was the target of his affection, funny enough the original ‘hello nurse’ was completely improvised, an outcome of two young boys meeting a beautiful actress in a nurse costume, the producers loved it however, and the joke stuck. 

“always one to make an enterance” Max muttered under his breath in spite, sipping the remainder of his coffee, with eyes directed out the window now, refusing to meet the annoyingly stupid expression that was probably attached to Yakkos face. 

Yakko made his way to his seat, taking small notice in how close it was to Max’s own, only one seat between them! His inner fanboy, still refusing to cool about this whole situation. Pulling out his chair, Yakko went to sit, but only to lean across the table towards the writters. 

“I hope I haven't missed much~ would be a shame to miss the voices of angels” his tone taking on a playful edge to it, borderline flirting, though this was something many at the company was aware of, Yakko was a natural flirt, charming and witty, he couldn’t help it. The Warner bro’s workers were well aware of this and knew that Yakko was actually the biggest dork going, but the Disney workers seemed absolutely flabbergasted and flustered by the attention, stuttering, and stumbling over their words. 

Absolutely surprised by how nonchalant and unresponsive the warner workers seemed towards this type of behavior. They could not help but the be jaw dropped when all the writers from Warners seemed to do was sigh, and push Yakko back using a pen, though there was an obvious amount of fondness to their faces. 

“Late by two minutes Mr.Warner, a new record” one hummed placing their pen back down on the table as Yakko wiggled into his seat and got comfortable, arms folded behind his head, and a boyish smile with some charm to it made its way to his lip. 

“What can I say Mrs.J I aim for professionalism~” he teased, feeling more at ease, now that there were some faces, he recognized, when he first stepped into the building, it was over whelming to suddenly be surrounded by people your bosses considered the enemy, so seeing some people he had worked with before really calmed his nerves. 

“well, a true professional would be 10 minutes early, try to keep that in mind next time?” she suggested 

“8 years in the business sweets, old habits die hard” he chimed, suddenly noticing the fancy little bowls of wrapped chocolate squares in the middle of the table and reached of one. 

“you are problematic” Another Warner worker spoke, this time one of the executives, he was around 40, blonde, with obvious bags under his eyes, but his voice carried this lively tone to it. 

To everyone else in the room, this exchange seemed highly unprofessional, It surprised them greatly that Yakko seemed to have a casual friendship with his higher ups, Even Max seemed a little curious when he peaked up for a moment, It was a bond that had formed over years of work, At first no one in the Warner studio liked the Warner siblings, They were chaotic, unruly, acted spoiled and were destructive, but over time, one by one, the workers fell victim to the Warners antics, and after being slowly worn down, grew fond of them, The kids were raised on set as they had no parents when they came to the studio, so even on their days off, the kids would find someone on set to bother. 

“but you love me~” Yakko teased, unwrapping the fancy little chocolate. 

“I would love if you had better time management” smiled another writer, who was hoping that soon the meeting would start. 

“ouch, tough love much~?” Yakko took a bite from the small chocolate piece, momentarily in heaven, before turning his attention towards the head of the table, 

“But Ya, what are we here for big guy? Anyone else were missing?” he asked curiously peeking around the room, though it seemed like all the seats were now full.   
In the top seat sat the director of the show, an executive from Disney, though he seemed indifferent to the interaction that just took place between the Warner staff and Actor, having been involved with the first crossover movie of the two companies, who framed Rodger Rabbit, though he had just been an intern at that time, the now director was quite used to the dynamic between actors and staff of the rival company. If anything, he seemed ready for business, gesturing towards two lawyers who sat beside him, sigling them to open their brief cases, 

“No one else is missing, but first things first, I expect you all read through the contract online before coming today?” He asked, earning a few nods and mumbles from the room, “perfect, Today we need you all to sign the written copies, and then bring you all the set, It would be good for you all to get used to the area, and get to talking, chemistry off screen means chemistry on screen, which means no fight” he looked directly to his left where Max and Yakko sat, squinting, “Understood? No fighting, no punches, or you both will be benched for the year.” he threatened in a warning, seeing as this all was for public relationships after the mishap between two fandoms. 

Shuffling nervously in his seat after being singled out, Max gave a nod, eyes averting to the table as he mumbled in agreement, but Yakko did not seem phased by the threatening tone, nor the glare, instead he shot a smile the directors way and a finger gun, “got’cha! But a question...” he leaned over as if telling a secret, but spoke loudly so that everyone could hear. “I know Ya said no punches.. But does a good old anvil count?” to which Max snapped his head in Yakko’s direction, looking like a vein was about to pop from his forehead. 

“No anvils. No toonish antics unless its scripted” was the response that made Yakko solemnly nod, looking back to Max, as he felt the others eyes on him, to which he simply smiled back cheekily, still leaning on his arms that were folded on the table, feet folded under him on the chair. 

“Just tryin’ to keep ya on your toes Maxamillion! After all you have that extreme stunts game coming up right?” Yakko asked, simply happy that he managed to get a few chuckles from the other co-workers in the room, but felt slightly disappointed that Max didn’t seem to catch onto the joke, but none the less he continued to play on it, hoping Max wouldn’t think he was serious about it. 

On the other hand, the taller toon furrowed his brows, wondering how Yakko knew about the Extreme stunts tournament, it was only something Max had mentioned in very few interviews or mentioned on his Toongram account, but shaking his head he decided to run with the theory that Yakko kept track of Max’s jobs to try and out-do him in them, the thought of that made Max frustrated, but he knew he was safe in being a stuntman, as Yakko had no stunting experience, so instead Max leaned over the person between them, getting close to the smiling toon in a threatening fashion, hoping to intimidate him. 

Yakko had to hold his breath, finding it hard to keep up the chill and nonchalant act with his idol so close, keeping his blood pressure in check when Max got closer was already proving difficult, despite this being an attempt at intimidation, all that Yakko could notice was the smell of Colone and the spilled coffee from earlier. 

“You don’t want to mess with a stunt man Warner, trust me, and its Max. Not Maxamillion” he hissed out, glaring, that was another thing Max hated about Yakko, the fact that every time they met, Yakko choose to use some stupid nickname, or his full name, never the actual one he preferred, They always sounded so stupid coming from the shorter toon, and always managed to make Max’s stomach twist in an unpleasant way, and yet always made him perk up when the other spoke, growling to himself Max pulled away, not wanting to start a fight over something so stupid right away, even if it was Yakkos fault. 

Yakko stared for a moment, hesitant to move from his spot, but finally straightened up, ignoring how heat was crawling it’s way to his cheeks. “Right, whatever you say, Max’n’cheese” he annunciated the nickname, hoping to bother Max just a little bit more, and when he heard a groan from the other actor, it made Yakko smile. 

The director at the front of the room gave out a sigh, “and no threats eaither. Try to get along. On set at least, this show is supposed to be for both of you remember that, to fix your image, with the non-fan related public. now here” they began passing down the contracts till everyone is the room had a contract, “feel free to read over them again, discuss payment with your respected agency, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. “The room quickly feel into silence as the actors read over their contracts, some asking questions or whispering to each other, Yakko taking quick glances to Max every once in a while, signing the contract quickly, and handing it back up to the director, not worried about it too much, as he had read over the digital copy so much last night, that he basically knew it inside and out, like how on line 26, page 14, it mentioned the foodbar would only be placing out vegan food, a weird flex but Yakko supposed every set had its own set of rules. With no contract to distract him, Yakko allowed himself to look around the room now, wondering who he would be working with, catching eyes with a small huddle of 3 girls, he reconcised one of them to be Dot’s friend Bab’s, lighting up he shot a wave her way, not wanting to disrupt everyone's reading, She was more than happy to wave back with a grin, Yakko didn’t know much about Bab’s as she was Dot’s friend, but he was friends with Buster, who was currently trying to get a date from the rabbit toon, so he knew that she was trying to make it out of children's programming for a few years now, so it was good to see that she managed to make it onto the cast for this show. 

He was so distracted that it took him awhile to notice an elbow nudging his side, and glancing to the side that was poking him, Yakko was now face to face with an unfamiliar toon, Taller than him, and they were a Fox toon, “Sorry to bother you, but you're Yakko Warner right?” he asked, whispering. 

Yakko perked up and tilted his head before smiling, “the one and only~” he mused, before looking the fox over, not recognizing him felt awkward, since they would be working together, and if he was also an actor, he didn’t want to insult him by not knowing his name “and you are-” 

“oh! Its Tod, Tod Redfox! I'm new to the acting scene” that instantly made Yakko relax, the last thing he needed was offending some big name, but Tod seemed friendly enough, so he offered his hand out to shake. 

“Well then nice to meet ya Tod, word of advice, read the variety arcitals, they speak alott of Varity speak in these parts” Yakko whispered, it was something he picked up while living in the Warner Brothers studios, alott of the time Hollywood seemed to have their own language when it came to show biz so it was always best to learn it as soon as possible. 

Tod looked down to the offered hand before lighting up and shaking it, Having been a fan of the Warners when he was kid, it was amazing to him to get to talk to his idol, “heh! Thanks man!” however suddenly he seemed to get nervous, scratching the back of his head even as he looked to Yakko, cheeks red, “i-im going to be honest, I'm actually a huge fa-AH!” suddenly he was hit over the head with a stack of papers, flinching from surprise, Tod looked up and Yakko looked past him, to see a frowning Max, Sitting there holding the contract over Tods head, but once he noticed Tod looking up, He simply grinned and added sheepishly, 

“Sorry Man, was handing my contract over, clumsy hands” Was Max’s excuse, though in all honesty it was no accident, having been sitting right next to the two, Max could hear everything they were saying, it should not have bothered him, they were just being friendly, but it was distracting him from reading through the contract properly, and once he recognized the familiar tone of admiration coming from the fox toon, he acted on reflex, and before he knew it, he was bringing their little conversation to an end. 

With that one of the staff members who was walking by to pick up contracts, happily took it off Max’s hands, but Yakko peered at Max curiously, before grinning almost evily, 

“Awe~ come on Maxxie, if you wanted to join the conversation you could of just asked~” leaning on his hand, yakkos tail thumped against the seat, eyes lined as he teased the taller toon one seat away from him, but instead of the usual quick response, Max seemed to sputter for a moment, before he stumbled out an excuse, “I don’t want to join your conversation! I doubt you have anything interesting to say anyway!” 

The shorter of the two sniggering into his glove, before humming, “we were just talkin’ about Tod here, but I'm curious to know, what character will you be playing Max?” Tod almost completely forgotten by the two, Yakko was now souly focused on his own idol, having been so excited over this deal, Yakko didn’t take time to ask questions about the actual show, he knew he and Max would be co-stars, but. How close would their characters actually be? 

The goof went to speak, as far as he knew, he would be playing a Cop, that recently graduated from an academy, and would be partnered up with Yakkos character, to solve crime, Yakko being a detective with a criminal past who now was working with the police as a double agent, But before he could speak the director, who was shuffling through the contracts to make sure everything was signed spoke for him. 

“Your love interest” 

And suddenly the two froze, and the room fell silent, everyone aware of the twos rivalry, their eyes suddenly snapped to the duo, as they thought it was a joke at first, but when the director didn’t follow up, Chaos was suddenly thrust forward. 

A loud bang echoing as Max’s hands slammed on the table, and a crash following as yakko who had been rocking on his chair, fell backwards and hit the ground, only making his spinning mind all the more confused. 

Only one question could be asked following the statement, both parties just as equally baffled and swimming in disbeleif. 

“WHAT!!!?!”


	3. Chapter 3: a run in might change us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko goes for dinner with his sibs, they give him advice.  
> Max gets stuck running through the streets of downtown LA trying to escape some fans, and crash into someone, an event that might change things for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are slow, i started my first semester in college and im studying animatioon, its alott of work, but totally worth it, im trying to balance, college, work and writing these fun fics of mine, so i hope you all can understand these slow updates :)

Chapter 3: 

“YOU WILL BE MAXAMILLION GOOF’S LOVE INTEREST!!?” heads in the restaurant suddenly turned, Dot stood tall, hands slammed on the table, and her jaw practically hanging, As her eldest brother had up a menu trying to hide his face from the veiw of everyone in the pizza joint, eyes darting around and cheeks a bright red, Luckily the pizza place only had 3 other occupants but still they were suppose to be here on the downlow, so he quickly waved his arms signaling for Dot to sit down. 

“y-yes! Now sit- I don’t want to miss out on the pizza if you bring attention to us” Yakko grumbled under his breath, finally putting the menu down as everyone got back to their business, Dot following suit, but her eyes still unblinking as she stared at Yakko and then to their other brother Wakko who sat between them in the booth, a bread stick half hanging out of his mouth, and also staring at Yakko in surprise. With the half-bitten bread stick Wakko poked his brothers' arm, 

“Wowzo! Youre taking this well” he admitted, almost amazed that Yakko was acting so calm about it all, “thought you would be all- well. You about it” he added to which Yakko smacked away the bread stick, and huffed arms crossing as he raised his head proudly, “well sibs, I'm a pro now, something like this is all part of the job. Nothing to be freaked out about” he grinned. 

Dot who was not buying any of this stared for a moment longer before she raised a brow and asked, “Really?” and almost instantly Yakkos strong demeaner crumbled, and he pulled his ears down, expression melting into one of complete and utter fear “of course not! I'm freaking out! This is Max Goof!- the toon HATES me!” he emphasized on the word ‘hate’ before slamming his head down onto the table, mumbling into it, whining about all the ways he could mess this up. 

The middle and the youngest looked at each other before back to their dramatic brother, Dot poking Yakko with a straw, “He doesn’t hate ya Yak, Now take your head up, I don’t even think they wash these tables- “her face was squished up in disgust noticing a ketchup stain on the edge of the table that they certainty did not cause. 

With a huff Yakko hesitantly raised his head, squinting at his sister, before he finally pulled himself up, “He hates me Dot. You have seen the articles and how the media go crazy over” his hands raised and fingers bent to make quotes “our rivalry” slumping backwards this time, Yakko whined, throwing a arm over his eyes, “I just went with it to get noticed by him, he’s my idol for crying out loud! But I didn’t think he actually hated me this much! He sounded pissed when he heard about the whole love interest thing” he grumbled, reaching over and fiddling with the salt shaker. 

Perking up Wakko decided to add in “Maybe he just isn't into dudes? Could be that. Not you, just the whole love interest thing?” he suggested, not expecting another theatre worthy performance from the struggling actor beside him. 

“THATS EVEN WORSE!” he cried, “12-year-old me would be crushed to think such a thing” he sighed, earning a well-deserved unamused expression from both his sibs. 

“Well good thing you are not 12 anymore. Youre 21. So, Man, up and talk to Max about it on set next week, if it’s the romance thing the writers can fix it, if it's you then-” Dot shrugged “sorry bro-bro. Youre both adults, and you're both professionals, so just do it, what do you have to lose?” she asked, but perked up noticing a waiter coming down with their ordered pizza, well pizzas, they ordered a second one for Wakko, With the food placed in front of them, they briefly thanked the waiter before he walked away to serve others. 

Yakko sat still at that, pondering it, Dot was right, he had nothing to lose by talking to Max about it, they were adults now, sure Yakko was a huge fan of Max and his acting, but that didn’t have to get in the way of things, right now they were co-workers, that meant they were equals right? So, talking should be fine, sighing he reached out for a slice of Pizza and watched as the cheese as it stretched out. Speedys pizzas were always the best. 

“ya.. I guess you're right about that Dot.” He smiled slightly and bit into a slice, watching Wakko from the side of his eye, scoff down 3 slices at once like a sandwich, instantly handing Wakko a napkin from habit. 

The shortest Warner kicked her feet back and forth happily under the table, giving a cute smile, “I'm always right~ speaking of which... Yakko. Aren't you lactose intolerant?” 

Groaning Yakko Stubbornly refused to meet her gaze, “Shut up and let me have this at least” 

Wakko who sat between them, was innocently chewing on his food, before tilting their head to the side and glanced under the table, “But Dot...Yakko has toes?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A glass slammed down against a dark wooden counter, causing a very distinct thud, that caught the eye of the bar tender, who was wiping down some glasses, Dark hair swooped back as he frowned at the actor who sat in front of him, 

“Hey, careful with those man, my dad’s gonna kill me if something gets broken” He warned, eyes darting around nervously, as though expecting his Dad to make a sudden appearance once his name was mentioned. 

Sighing Max looked up from his glass apologetically, “Sorry Pj, just- this whole contract thing has me, it just!-” 

“Has you frustrated?” Pj finished, taking Max’s glass, and filling it with some sprite, handing it back, Max never really liked the bitter or dry taste of alcohol, so he tended to stay away from it, even when he was in a bar like this one, overlooking downtown Hollywood, He only would visit this place to talk with his friend PJ, or to meet with agents. 

“ya..” he smiled slightly in response, taking another sip of the fizzy soda, eyes glancing to the side, noticing how the Bar was more quiet than usual, perhaps because it was near closing time, and also the middle of the week, “I don’t usually mind having a love interest, but it's just that its Yakko Warner! You know I can't stand that guy” he complained, slouching down in his chain with a whine. 

Pj watched with curiosity, the ghost of a smile on his lips, “You know for someone you hate; you sure talk about him alott” He chuckled placing down the glasses he had been drying, the comment causing Max to snap his gaze towards his friend with a squint, 

“What are you trying to imply with that?” He asked, pouting and sitting up properly in his seat to glare towards his childhood friend, swirling the ice in his glass with his straw, listening to how the ice clinked against the glass. 

“Nothing, nothing, you just sound more like a kid with a crush than someone hating a person's guts” Pj mused, glancing up just in time to catch how Max’s cheeks redden to an almost dangerous shade. “Why do Ya even hate him anyway Max? He seems pretty cool from the times Ive met him” Pj mummered, and it was true, every time Pj met Yakko and those parties Max would drag him to, the toon seemed like a cool guy, the kind of person you could kick back and relax with. 

Max was at a loss for word, serching for something to say agaisnt what Pj just said, but he couldn’t find something that would not come off as him being defense, so instead he only folded his arms and ignored his burning cheeks, tapping his finger against his arm with a scowl. 

“dont even joke about that Pj, seriously he just! Pushes all my buttons! And I swear its on purpose!! He talks way to much, always makes a scene, and always makes sure to bother me when we are in the same place” He grumbled, listening them out, deciding not to mention how he hated how he smiled at the stupidest things, how his random bursts of singing were accually quite charming but distracting or how his laughter haunted Max’s dreams at least once a month, So Max also blamed Yakko for his lack of sleep and messed up sleeping schedule, But he knew Pj would not take that as a reasonable excuse to hate the toon. 

“He has taken so many roles that I auditioned for- its just!” a groan left him once again “Hate him..” 

Pj did not look convinced at all and stared for a moment, before letting a sogh leave his lips, “Look man, Im your best bud, and Bobby would back me up on this, but you seriously need to talk this out with Yakko. I doubt he is seriously trying to take your job or fame, heck, pretty sure the guy doesn’t even know he is famous” He admitted and gave Max a pat to the shoulder “think about it. Im going to lock up” He admitted and walked away before Max could protest or say anything about it, Leaving the young toon to his own thoughts. 

Honestly Max did not even know the real reason he hated the Warner, It was just a grudge from when they were kids, so why was he so adiment about it? Even he knew at times that it childish of him to still hold it agiasnt the other, they were adults now, but when ever he thought that he had gotten over this rivalry, he would meet Yakko face to face and with one look, Max felt everything in him bubble up again, and before he could stop himself, nothing but nasty and rude insults or sarcasm would slip out. 

Looking down the table he shook his head, and fished a 20 dollar tip out of his pocket, leaving it for Pj, knowing that if he left anymore, Pj would refuse it, standing he dusted down his pants and made a line for the door, fistbumping Pj on his way out, Max closed his eyes when he felt the cold night air on his face, sighing he shook he head, and decided a small walk would be good right about now, maybe it would clear his head a little bit? Ya that was a good idea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was not a good idea. 

It really was not a good idea, At first all was peaceful and nice, walking along the sidewalk, hood up , looking at all the bright lights of the city, honestly just minding his own bussiness, he even stopped and got a corndog from a street cart, but then, he bumped into someone, turning to appolgise he came face to face, with a fan. 

A curly haired toon who stared wide eyed her mouth opening and closing, now usually Yakko didn’t mind meeting fans in public as long as they kept it on the down low, but of course the universe was not on his side, as usual, and a god awful screech, enough to rival nails on chalk bored left the woman before him causing heads to turn. 

“MAX GOOF!! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH!?” and then the whispers started, heads turning, and soon max found himself stumbling back a few steps, a nervous smile on his lips “H-heh, anything for a fan” he smiled and scribbled his name on the notebook she had, more then happy when he happily skipped off, sighing in releif he turned to get on with his walk, only to come face to face with a large group of starry eyed fans, ready with cameras and notebooks, this- this he could not handle, so he did the one thing he knew would hopefully get him away. He ran. 

Turned tail and ran, by the sound of shoes slapping pavement, and chatter and yells behind him, he could only guess that they were following him, Max didn’t know this part of town to well, so he was just blindly skidding around corners and cutting through allyways, the following group seeming to grow larger as near by people grew curious on what the group was chasing. 

Cursing under his breath, Max ran turned left after cutting through an allyway, luckily he had gotten a head start so was a good bit away from the group, but they were skill on his tail, snapping his head around, he continued to run, before he came to a corner, deciding to spare a glance behind him, Max collided with something small to the front of him, that just so happened to be turning the corner at the same time as him, Yelping he shut his eyes as both he and whoever he bumped into tumbled to the ground in a heep. 

Hissing at his most definetly scrapped knee, Max blinked his eyes open and stumbled out a nervous sorry before the word died on his lips, he was nose to nose with the one and only Yakko Warner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was late when Yakko and his siblings left Speedys pizzaria, They had finished their food early enough, but were caught before they could leave by speedy who needed some help with clean up, As the staff member on tonight had to leave early for an emergency, the perks of knowing the owner, you never could vist just for food. 

But the siblings agreed, Not having anything else to do and deciding it would be a good chance to spend more time together, and despite the chores, It was fun, Yakko got to burst out into random songs which entertained the customers, Dot always wanted to try being a rollerskating waitress, so she was having the time of her life, Spinning around and flirting to get some good tips, even though she most definetly did not need the tips, she said it was for the tip jar on the counter for the accual workers to have, And Wakko, Well Wakko was just having fun getting to make Pizza’s from scratch. Despite Speedy scolding him for trying to eat uncooked doe. 

It was a ton of fun, and supprisenly no super big fans made an apperance so the siblings were able to keep this all on the downlow, It felt refreshing in a way, It let them feel young again, back before they started the Animaniacs, where you could talk with someone, without worrying they were out to sabotauge you, or to be as goofy as they wanted without worrying about the media taking photos and writing articals out of context, It had been so long since they could spend time together like this, between Dot’s photoshoots and interveiws, and Wakkos band tours, Yakko forgot how nice it felt it be a whole unit again. And to be able to see his little sibs smile so brightly, to watch them genuinely enjoy themselves, it brought a feeling of satisfaction and contentment to the oldest brother. 

They didn’t get out till aorund 11:30, But speedy had given them a bag of free food and some cookies so in their mind it was worth it, Maybe they could even watch a movie tonight before heading to bed? Now that would be an ideal night. 

Humming to himself, Yakko and his siblings were making their way to the car, Laughing about their nights and joking how they would make great undercover spys, before Dot asked if she could drive, to which Yakko decided to tease her. 

“driving and crashing are two different things Dot~ and I for one don’t want a concusion” 

“hey! I passed my drivers test just like you and wakko! So gimmie the keys! I wont crash this time I swear!” she promised, trying to jump for the keys that Yakko held over his head cackeling. 

“thats what you said the last time! Earning yourself a personal driver because the company were scared for your life with YOUR driving, so no, Wakko can drive, you cool with that ?” Yak asked glancing to his other side where Wakko was looking through the bag to see what they were given. before he glanced up and gave a nod, more than happy to catch the key when Yakko threw them the way, even though he could feel a fight coming on between the two. 

Dot ferrowed her brows, not at all pleased with this as her shoulders squared. “Hey! No fair! You always do this Yakko! Trust me a little!” she complained to which Yakko shook his head. 

“No way little sis, and I don’t always do this! I let you do plenty of things! Just not driving” he pointed out, and thus the retorts began. 

“No you don’t!” 

“Yes I do!” 

“Nuh uh! Never! “ 

“uh huh! Always!” 

“Just let me drive I wont get better if you don-” 

“Fine! But another time! Not at night!” 

“why not!?” 

“because I said so!” 

“thats no fair yakko!” 

“Thats totally fair Dot!” 

Their voices slowly raising with each moment, While Wakko was happily in his own little world, already amune to the fights that often broke out between Yakko and Dot, usually over something Petty and silly, Instead he was thinking about how fast they could get home, because the smell of the food was already tempting but Yakko had a rule agaisnt eating in the car. 

They bickered back and forth, and just as they were about to turn onto the street their car was parked, there was a blur that darted around the corner, and Yakko let out a yell as he suddenly fell backwards onto the concrete, luckily not hitting his head, but landing rather painfully on his tail, causing a wince. 

Dot was ready to jump into action worried it might be a mugger, and even Wakko was about to pull something from their hammerspace, but they relaxed when the person seemed to be appolgising. 

Yakko on the other hand, was ready to give this guy a good talking to, about running down a dark street in the middle of the night, when, he opened his eyes, and froze realising he was face to face with Max Goof. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The two toons sat in silence for a moment, Max trying to think of something to say but his mind blank, and Yakko feeling his face slowly burn red. Infact it was Dot who broke the silence, Standing tall with her hand on her hips. 

“Ya gonna move buddy? Any longer and I'll call the cops. “ Dot and Wakko had yet to see Max’s face due to the hood, so to them it just looked like some stranger pratically sitting on their brother not getting up. 

This seemed to snap the good out of his thoughts enough to mummer a small “i-…" trailing off before looking to Dot, and sqeaking at how indimadating the small teenager looked, “s-sorry!-” he stumbled to his feet, causing Dot and Wakko to instantly relax when they reconcised who it was. 

“Oh hey look the guy from your posters Ya-” like a shot of lightning Yakko was on his feet, hand slapped over Wakko’s mouth to stop him from finishing that sentence, his sweet little bro not at all realising that, that was suppose to stay a secet, his white face, now scarlet with emmbaresment, Yakko could only pray to what ever animator made them that he could get out of this with his dignity still intacts. 

Wakko continued to talk though luckily it was muffled by Yakkos hand, who now turned his attention to Max, whow as still standing their nervously shuffling and looking around. 

“You good Man? You were running at quite the speed there?” Yakko asked trying to act as relaxed as possiable, though quickly made a face of disgust when Wakko licked his hand. But used to this sort of shinanigan, he simply removed his gloved hand, and pulled the glove off, switching it with a new one. 

Max who’s mind was running a complete blank right now, cleared his throat and gave a nod, baffled that he would run in Yakko down here. “Y-ya all good, crazy fans, ya know? And you- are you good?” he asked nervously, knowing that fall definetly had to of hurt at least a little, and with the suggestion from Pj still running through his mind, Max could not find it in him to retort right now. 

The Tallest Warner seemed supprised by Max’s concern, and wouldn’t deny that it did make his heart skip a beat, almost instantly, Yakko basically turned into a blushing teenage girl, laughing to himself and rubbing his arm, in an obnoxiously obvious gesture of someone talking to their crush, Dot almost wanted to face palm. 

“h-heh ya! Only a little scratch!” he beamed “and crazy fans huh?” he took a breath not really knowing what to say for once “c-crazy..” 

the tention in the air was heavy, and the conversation was so akward and almost painful to watch, and with the unmistakeably sound a crowd growing closer, Dot decided she couldn’t put up with this anymore and didn’t want to be here when a fan group appeared, so grabbed her brothers wrist and Max’s elbow dragging them to the car. 

Snapping them both out of what ever akward conversation they had rolled themselves into, Yakko looking between Max and Dot in confusion and Max looking bewildered as to why he was being dragged with them. 

“u-uh DOt- you grabbed the wrong person-” Yakko tried to say only to be interuptted “I didn’t. Trust me you’ll thank me later” she said looking to Max and threw him into the back seat of the car with Yakko, Max when to move and get out but Dot stopped him, “Were getting you out of here. No point feeding you to the fans they would tear you apart by the sounds of it.” 

Max puased, realising that she was doing this to help him, but couldn’t help but gulp sparing a glance to Yakko, being stuck in a confinded space, and being helped by the sister of someone you swore to hate, definetly was not the ideal to spend an evening, but it definetly beat being hunted by fans. 

So instead he gave a small nod a mumble of “thanks..” settling back into his seat. 

Not giving eaither an explaination as she jumped into the front seat, and Wakko into the drivers side, instantly starting the car. 

“code yellow Wak” 

“Faboo” he mused and switched the key, reving up the engine, before taking off at a toonishly fast speed, causing the two unprepared toon in the back seat to go flying back into each other, Max luckily having been buckled in, in time, but Yakko who was only about to reach for his seat belt went flying straight to Max landing directly in his lap, both toons turing bright red. 

Wakko sniggered from the front seat “oh right~ buckle up kiddos” 

Max who from instict, reached out to catch Yakko, ended up, holding onto the toons hips, hoping that he wouldn’t fall, couldn’t help but realise, how having Yakko this close, managed to take his breath away, but if that was from agitation or something else, neaither would know, The past 2 hours had been a complete blur, so perhaps that is why he was civally sitting with Yakko Warner, instead of yelling insults, his brain still funtioning off adrealine from trying to escape a mob only 20 minutes before, had not yet comprehended that the situation had changed, and for a split second he found himself looking to Yakkos lips, but just as quick as that moment came it was gone, with him quickly removing his hands and looking away. 

“Geezz Warner don’t know Car safety? Thought it was only your lines you were slow with” Max hissed, before cursing himself internally, great work Max, they help you and you insult him almost instantly. 

Yakko who had been so distracted by the lap sitting, instsntly shook out of his little daydream at the insult, and frowned, and quickly scooted away from Max, and clipped himself in with a click of his thounge. 

“not all of us get the script before we audition Goof, at least I know I got mine based on talent” he stated back, with a cocky grin, and damn Max felt that one right in his soul and he glared sharply. 

“what are you trying to say huh? Not my fault they had me in mind when casting the shows” he hissed only for Yakko to sharply cut in “ oh ya? You sure its not just because of your d-” 

“ladies ladies! Youre both pretty! Now shut up!” Dot yelled, hoping to cut in before Yakko said something he would regret, more than he probualy already did, and the youngest Warner could not put up with another whining Yakko, complaining about how mean he was to Max today, and honestly Dot had no idea why Yakko was rude to the man he idolised since they were kids, But she had come to the conclusion it was some sort of attention thing. 

Honestly these two bickering was putting a downer on such a good night, she was sick of it. And luckily her out burst had succeeded in shutting them up, for the rest of the car ride, yakko pursing his lips tightly, and Max refusing to meet anyone gaze, he didn’t know where they were going, but assumed he would probualy be dropped off on a random street, but when 40 minutes went by and they were pulling up to a condo in the hills, Max was very confused to say the least. He unclipped his belt about to ask where they were, when Dot suddenly turned to them, her gaze so dangerous, that Max knew better than to try and speak. 

“Alrigt listen up. Heres the deal, the two of you are going to talk this whole- rival thing out. because everyone is sick of it. Youre both adults and co-stars now for crying out loud! So act like it! Sort this out, because if you two cant get it together enough to have a cival conversation you can say bye bye to your careers.” she huffed and hopped out after wakko, getting Wakko to lock the car. Which instantly startled the two, Yakko pulling on the car handles harshly and yelling. 

“HEY! DOT! THIS ISNT FUNNY!! GET BACK! HEY! HEY DOTTIE!!” she was heading towards the house, and at the mention of her hated nickname she simply flipped him off, earning a horrifyed gasp from Yakko, who glared at her retreating form. Wakko was still outside the car staring in, so yakko gave his brother puppy eyes and tried to bribe him. 

“Please Wakko- I'll bye ya what ever ya want! I will even fill the pantry with donuts? Candy!?” but all he got in response was a dopey smile, and a wave before Wakko also walked off, leaving the two toons stuck in the car, they waited silently, but when it seemed like Dot and Wakko were not coming back a small curse left Yakkos lips “shit...” 

He could feel Max’s eyes burning holes into his back, And tensed up at the attention, refusing to turn around. 

Max was perplexed, he did not like this situation at all, having only been concidering talking to Yakko, he was not expecting to be forced into it, and forced into it by a toon he only knew to see at that,It was rediculous, and he was sure, the two of them would end up killing each other by the end of the night, If they were really locked in here that long. Originally Max refused to beleive that Dot was being serious, but judging by the exhausted look on Yakkos face, this had happend before, and the outcome seemed to go exactly as Dot had said it would. Now Max was stubborn, he was rather spoiled too, he didn't like to appolgise, and didn't like to admit he was wrong, but sitting here alone with Yakko, With no one else around to listen, or to watch their everymove, Max found a sigh slipping past his lips, and his walls coming down, running his hand through his hair, max crossed his legs and made himself comfortable.

"Lets get this over with..." He uttered under his breath.


End file.
